Clones stick together
by redlittlebluebird
Summary: In which Dani Phantom falls through a portal to an alternate world and lands right smack dab in the middle of the formation of Young Justice.


Hello world of the internet! Wow. I can't believe you actually want to read the crap that I thought up in my messed up head but hey, who am I to judge? This is my first go at a DP/YJ story and I have never written for YJ before so please know ahead of time that this might not be the greatest. Also, this means that I own no rights to either show, but you knew that already. Alright, let's get to it!

Summary: In which Dani Phantom falls through a portal to an alternate world and lands right smack dab in the middle of the formation of Young Justice.

Note: I have no idea how long this will be.

Continuity: Starts after PP for DP and at the beginning of YJ.

* * *

><p><strong>THE GHOST ZONE: OCTOBER 27, 2007: 16:53 PST: DPU2<strong>

Dani Phantom floated aimlessly through the Ghost Zone. She passed only a few ghosts since leaving her lair, and only one had even given her a second glance. It was quite refreshing to have a break from all the curious questions she usually faced when floating through the Zone.

It was well known among the ghosts that she was the clone of the famous ghost boy, Danny Phantom, who saved the worlds from complete and utter destruction.

At least she didn't have to worry about attracting much of any attention when she visited the human world.

Of course she and Danny were close and she visited her "older brother" all the time, but they were always careful to make sure the media didn't pick up on the fact that Danny Fenton/Phantom hung out with a young girl who looks remarkably similar to himself.

It was hard to hide from the stares while flying through the Zone because everyone recognized the outfit she wore which matches Danny's almost exactly.

Dani having probably the most relaxing flight she had had in months. She zoomed through the zone exploring and having fun. She passed a floating island shaped like a turtle shell, a patch of land that was home to some small otterpusses, and a small castle covered in seashells.

_This must be the Ocean Region of the Ghost Zone. _Dani thought as she admired the sights.

She continued flying around almost in a trance as she studied the new and exciting region of the Ghost Zone which she had never before had the chance to experience.

She never saw it coming...

**WASHINGTON, D.C.: JULY 5, 2010: 2:26 EDT: DCU32**

"Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels." Batman was saying. "But let's make one thing clear—"

"You should have called!" Flash interrupted.

"End results aside, we are not happy." Batman continued. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"i am sorry, but we will," Aqualad spoke up.

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman said.

"Apologies, my king, but no," Aqualad replied sternly. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together. On our own, we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall," Flash started. "The three of you—"

"The four of us!" Kid Flash correctly forcefully. "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to us what you taught us," Robin stepped forward. "Or why teach us at all?"

Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy questioned. "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way."

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and Superboy stood strong, side by side, in front of the Justice League members. Tension and suspense grew.

Suddenly, a wind picked up and blew dust and debris into a mid-air whirlpool. Lightning flashed bright and a green looking hole appeared approximately 50 feet overhead of the heroes.

"AHHHHHHH—OOF!" Out of the whole fell a strange young girl. She landed hard on the ground between the two groups of heroes, creating a small crater. Everyone jumped in surprise, except for Batman because, come on! He's Batman! Anyway...

The heroes all shook off the shock and rushed forward to help the poor child who looked no older than twelve years old. Batman got their first of course and was checking for a pulse on her wrist and neck, unable to find it.

"She doesn't have a pulse," he informed the others gravely.

However, as soon as the last word left his mouth, the girl shot up, awake and eyes wide. Even Batman jumped this time!

The girl looked around frantically. She stood up quickly and tried to back away when she noticed how many people were surrounding her.

After apparently determining that the heroes were not an immediate threat, a confused expression crossed her face.

"Who the hell are you guys? And what in the world are you wearing?"

* * *

><p>Well that was fun. I hope you enjoyed that. Kinda short but, whatever. Just to let you know, this is NOT going to be an episode by episode of YJ. I've seen a lot of stories like that and I don't want my story to be another one that just inserts an extra character and doesn't change the plot. So yeah. No idea when I will update this next... I should probably update my other story first so... yeah.<p>

This chapter was posted: 12/11/2014

~Red


End file.
